


Warframe Headcanons II

by Dracoravebird



Series: Draco's Headcanons [2]
Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoravebird/pseuds/Dracoravebird
Summary: More Warframe because I got further into the story and there are so many NPCs I adore. T-T
Relationships: Operator/NPCs, Tenno/NPCs
Series: Draco's Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Flirting

Hunhow – He’s grown used to your protecting his drones when you spot them afield. What struck him as odd was when he finally asked you why, and your response was to flirt with him. He left immediately, of course, but next time, he tried to converse with you again. He isn’t sure how to respond to your flirting with him, seeming puzzled by it, but if anything, he’s less put-off by it than he was before. And, occasionally, he tries to play back.

Limbo – Grateful as he is that you found him floating out in deep-space in that weird stasis Void-bubble, he has no idea you’re flirting with him until your ship’s cephalon gets fed up and spills the beans. Then, he’s fumbling and awkward and acting like the adorable nerd you’ve come to know and love. All his magician-like bravado fades now, when he’s around you, and while he can’t flirt back very well, it’s clear he enjoys it. In truth, his version of flirting consists of math puns and walking with an arm linked with yours.

The Wolf – The flirt that spills out of your mouth makes him stop mid-swing, his hammer looming over you. It buys you enough time to escape before he can recover. The next time you encounter him, he seems less intent on killing you and instead on catching you. And when he does, you talk with him. Or, at him. Whatever’s going on in his head, he no longer sees you as a threat, at least.

Thursby/Legs – He’s an adorable cinnamon roll and there’s no other way to say it. He’s sheepish at first, and you worry you’ve overstepped until he cracks under the pressure and spills the fact he feels you’re out of his league. When you assure him that you aren’t and flirt at him more brazenly, it puts an obvious spring in his step. Even if it earns you death-glares from the very-protective Eudico, it’s worth it.

Teshin – He’s the master of the Conclave. A mentor. It’s scandalous to even consider flirting with him, but that doesn’t stop you from hanging back and making a comment after a winning match of Lunaro. He stares at you, and a small smirk crosses his normally stern mouth. He never flirts back, but your comments often earn you a smile or a chuckle.

Helminth – He, if the biomass can be called a he, has no concept of flirting. However, his presence in your mind often feels warm as he complements you and purrs at you. You begin returning the complements as best you can and spend more time with him. It’s an odd relationship, you suppose, but no stranger than those Tenno whom came to fall for Cephalons.

Alad V – You’re angry with him and it apparently shows when you kill his precious Zanuka and back him into a corner. He’s a small man, more brain than brawn and a full head shorter than your Warframe. His arrogance is his biggest cause of his slipups. Still… something draws you to him. And you warn him, part threat and part flirt, not to cross you again. The tone in your voice set a flush across those sunken, sallow cheeks, and a pale fire in his gaze. Half anger, and half intrigue.

Cephalon Cy – You comment about his voice. At first, it seems to roll off him like water off a duck, but you notice how he starts to address you more. Drops his voice when it’s just you and him in your transferrance room on the railjack. He flirts back. Smooth and easy. With a kind of suave finesse that makes you grin and tickles you deep in your chest.

Cressa Tal – The first time, she scoffs. The second time, a slight smirk tugs at her mouth. She doesn’t flirt back until she knows she can count on you. That you’re dependable. After that, it becomes a game. Cat and mouse. A chase down a rabbit hole.

Kela de Thaym – She sneers at you. A jagged thing. She thinks you’re mocking her, of course. Who would ever think a Grineer was attractive? The more you do it, the more it seems to irritate her, until she threatens to cut your tongue out, assuming your Warframe has a mouth and tongue. Only when fighting in the arena, faced with her toughest fighters and besting them without just butchering them, does she realize you’re sincere.

\---------


	2. Spending Time

Hunhow – He sends one of his Occulysts out to watch you, and talks with you through it in quiet lulls when you’re out and about with no assignment. Namely when you’re exploring. You know whom he is, but whether or not he realizes this, you have no idea. But, despite how wrong others would tell you it is, you enjoy one another’s company.

Limbo – He spends a great deal of time with you, accompanying you on missions and to Relays as he tries to get a grasp on the present. He especially delights in when you take him to Lunaro matches, playing one-on-one with each other or on the same team. He adores the physics, but not quite as much as he seems to adore spending time with you.

The Wolf – One of your contacts was able to whip up a beacon to contact him with. Since then, the two of you have crossed paths several times, and once, without a beacon, he had simply been in the same area and showed up to your aid when some Elite Lancers had you pinned. You two made camp after that in a sandstorm, and he showed you a section of the Martian desert where you could find him for more visits.

Thursby/Legs – Anytime you’re at Fortuna, you make time for him. He’s thrilled, of course, and chatters idly about this and that, or you regale him with your ventures. You try to keep him company and keep the dark, invasive thoughts at bay. He’s still adjusting to the new moa legs he sports where his former prosthetics had been repossessed, and managing to make him smile warms you. Every moment counted.

Teshin – It’s hard to catch him by himself. He’s mercurial and mysterious, but finding him alone is worth it enough. The two of you spar, and he helps you face your inner demons and problems brought on by your history as a Tenno. In turn, you try to remind him there was more to life than meditation and discipline.

Helminth – There isn’t much for him to do without you present. Still, he welcomes it when you meditate in his confines, or bring books to read to him. He enjoys the attention, and confesses that being disconnected from the hive-mind, inoculated as he was, made it difficult to think or cope without someone else around. After that, you made it a point to spend more time with him, enjoying hearing his murmuring, alien voice as it glides across your mind.

Alad V – Of all Tenno he could approach for business propositions… he chose to approach you. He’s mindful and placative when you deign to show up. He answers your questions, and isn’t entirely happy in your designs to change the nature of his research as a means to defend the Solaris. However, for now, he accepts your money, baited interest, and regular “business meetings” to keep your “partnership” going.

Cephalon Cy – Spending time with him is easy enough. He’s the Cephalon of your railjack. All you have to do is go to your cabin, or to the large holographic chamber where charting and meetings were done, and he’s there. Like other Cephalons, he can form a mimeograph, a holographic body, to spar with you. He’s also been convinced to help you dance for some fancy gala Frohd invited you to, but you both enjoy it. Enough so that even after the gala, it becomes a habit.

Cressa Tal – When not away on missions, you’re helping with logistics. You’ve become her number-one mover of goods between Meridian and Solaris, and only the latter keeps the Perrin Sequence off your back. It leads to long hours in the Meridian hub. Long hours of talking, occasionally sharing coffee or rations.

Kela de Thaym – It’s hard to get close to her. She still has her doubts, as expected, but you finally convince her you wish to spar, and you present her with a tenno-made Bo Prime. She’s surprised. Perhaps even stunned. But when she feels the weight of a Tenno-made sparring tool in her hand, a grin splits her face, briefly. She then deigns to accept your invitation to spar, with the usual fanfare, under the stipulation neither of you dies.

\---------


	3. Kisses

Hunhow – The first time he kisses you was an interesting day. You were on Neptune, sent by the Lotus. You botched her orders, sabotaging the bomb and folding your cards. You knew who he was. And just as the Stalker chose that moment to pounce, a truly massive Sentient-Warframe hybrid showed up and fended him off. And then, that sizable body that stood around nine feet tall knelt and kissed you, his constructed body possessing a maw much like your Warframe. He’s since become an adept and passionate kisser, even if the purpose and the urges it brings puzzle him.

Limbo – The first kiss came after an amazing landslide match of Lunaro. He waited until the two of you were the last on the way back to the Conclav hub before stopping you by the wrist and pressing his Warframe’s maw against yours. He’s a good kisser, and confident, comfortable with you. In private moments, he enjoys pressing kisses along your shoulders and cheeks.

The Wolf – He rarely removes his helmet and respirator. However, on one occasion where a sandstorm grounded your lander and you were huddled away in his makeshift home, he did so as he shared rations with you. His features were grizzled, scarred, and blind in one eye, but you didn’t find him bad-looking. Quite the opposite. As you rested with his arm around your shoulders, the two of you preparing to rest, you leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. The sound that left him was almost a purr. Much like every time you steal a little kiss from him, nowadays.

Thursby/Legs – He tried to make a romantic setting and was babbling. So, naturally, you kissed him full on the mouth. He almost melted under you and kissing has proven a surefire way to make him weak in the knees. It’s cute to see him all flustered, and he doesn’t mind so much. With affection in short supply in the Vallis, he never turned away a few quick pecks as you pass through his stall, or visit him in his bunk in the tower’s barracks.

Teshin – The first kiss is a tender thing, gifted to you after you helped free him from the Grineer Queens’ corrupting influence. A thank you. Since then, you continue working on stealing him away now and then, meeting in dark corners of the Conclave hub when no one else is around. All soft kisses and sweet nothings. 

Helminth – He doesn’t understand it when you try explaining, so you show him, instead. You sit in his chair, and as he runs a talon across your shoulder – the one he used to remove the cyst – you gently catch it in hand and kiss it. It surprises him, but after a bit, he seems to enjoy it. Now, you kiss his talon, and what tendrils he uses to rub your shoulders when you read to him. Soft little pecks and quiet chuckles. He enjoys it, if the pleasant buzz in your mind through your link is anything to go on.

Alad V – The first kiss was a funny thing. It was during one of your meetings with him. He was showing you what he was able to glean from the Stalker corpse you had brought him. You leaned over the holotable, gazing down at the schematics, and when he turned his head to sneer some repark at you, you took the opportunity. At first, he’s disgusted. Livid. But anger quickly crumbles as he suddenly realizes Warframes have mouths and smug, scientific curiosity kicks in. What kisses you get out of him are stolen things, and reactions depend on his mood, ranging from mild embarrassed irritation, to anger. Emotionally constipated, much?

Cephalon Cy – The first kiss was during a dance between the two of you. Well, half-dance, half-spar, where both of you vied for the lead. Turn, lean, and he pulled you to him, pressing warm holographic lips against your mouth. You delight in the warm, faintly static thrum of his holoform, and he seems to delight in kissing along your neck and shoulders at any give opportunity. Mouth, more so.

Cressa Tal – She can get flustered, sometimes. Moments when she hisses Grineer curses under her breath and slips a hand under her hood to brush her hair back into place. You find the best way to calm her down is to slide into her personal space and run a hand across her shoulders. The first kiss came during such a moment. Funny enough, she leaned in and looked at you before asking if your frame had a mouth. You’re happy enough to show her. Repeatedly.

Kela de Thaym – It came after introducing stakes to your sparring sessions. You were trying to teach one another how the other side fought. And you told her that if you actually won this time, you wanted a kiss. Her response to that was to counter by saying if she won, she got your syandana. You agreed. And for the first time, she lost. She grumbles and curses about it, but after, you begin to notice how she starts leaning into your personal space in conversation. You’re happy to give her what she can’t exactly ask for.

\---------


	4. In Bed (and Other Places)

Hunhow – Having a body that was part organic, more organic than previous, leads to occasional urges. He’s intrigued, curious but wary. While certainly competent and a quick learner, Hunhow actually lets you take the lead, especially given the sheer size difference between you two. Foreplay fascinates him, so he tends to take his time. Slow and steady. Eventually, he develops an interest in delayed gratification, not that either of you ever complain because it’s rather pleasant. Aftercare is an absolute must.

Limbo – He’s a romantic at heart. The first time tries to get a perfect setting. Incense. Rose petals. It’s cheesy and nerdy and adorable. He pays more attention to your needs than his own, and he lavishes you with attention to the upmost detail. He’s a submissive lover, and seems to get more riled up the bossier you get. Would be willing to try bondage, to some extent.

The Wolf –You’ve been visiting him on and off, and each time you stay with him, you can tell something’s on his mind. He’s very… blunt, when he decides to tell you what he wants to do with you, or to you. While he can be a gentle giant, the two of you are pleased to find you both like it rough. He enjoys feeling you struggle against him, especially given the size-difference between you two. Would be into mild roleplay, but would also make some time for aftercare. Definitely the dominant partner.

Thursby/Legs – He’s not very experienced, but he’s definitely willing to try. After some experimenting, the two of you learn he’s ~~totally a bottom~~ a bit submissive. You try not to be too rough with him, and the two of you have to be careful to meet up on the busier (louder) shifts, because he’s vocal about how much he likes what you do to him. Eudico probably hates you in a sisterly sort of way, but it’s worth it.

Teshin – He’s a bit reluctant to become intimate with you. His excuse is that he’s your mentor. Mentor to many Tenno, at that. But you realize he feels ashamed, or undeserving, especially after you saved him. Once convinced, you find he’s particularly good with his hands, and still annoyingly patient. He takes his sweet time taking you apart, usually turning you into melted butter under his skilled touches. Not that you really mind. Especially not when he talks dirty to you with that smooth damn voice of his.

Helminth – He’s worried about something. When you ask, he states that he wishes to couple with you, and you realize he means, well… It’s awkward at first, as you have to sit in his chair, but he manages to find ways to please you with tendrils and talons. It’s more enjoyable than either of you imagined it could be, and it goes from experimental fling to regular occurrence. After, he always makes certain to mend any scratches or wounds, and massage aching muscles with tendrils he grew specifically just to touch you. He’s a thoughtful lover, and cherishes every second of contact, physical or mental.

Alad V – It takes sidling up behind him in the lab as he hunches over some blueprints, and pestering him about stress and relaxing before you can get him flustered enough to cave. While a maestro at dissection and technical work, his prowess falters in bed. Nerves, mostly. Anxiety about his body, his project, and the backstabbing nature of Corpus culture in general make him a walking stress ball. Still, you’re happy to take the lead, and once you get him there, the mutual results are lovely. And, as usual, he’s exceedingly mouthy. But its fun finding ways to make him shut up.

Cephalon Cy – He knows what he’s doing, and after mapping your nerves and your Warframe’s systems, he delights in making you squirm and scream via his mimeograph body. He’s thorough, making sure you peak at least two or three times before showering you in aftercare and massaging sore muscles. Would be into some bondage and roleplay, or what his mimeograph form allows. Dominant-leaning, but willing to switch now and then.

Cressa Tal – Confident as well as competent. She takes the lead, most of the time, and you’re fine with that. Firm, but not rough. She likes to experiment with positioning and angle, but isn’t into being bound. Also doesn’t like discussing her scars, but doesn’t mind if you touch them.

Kela de Thaym – In charge. While it takes much convincing and patience, she allows the close contact, and soon enough, gets into it. She loves tying you up, rendering you helpless. Also a big fan of edging, whipping, and scratching. Marking you up and letting everyone know you’re hers. She proudly shows off her scars and tells you about them, after, if you ask about them.

\---------


	5. Operator's Sick

Hunhow – He’s puzzled. Worried. He knows what viruses and bacteria are, but he’s never cared to look into it. When he sees you brought low by a severe but common cold, he’s worried. Emotion is still new to him, and he’s uncertain what feeling worried entails. Still, he insists you stay with him, even as you have your Taxon administer your medications and you recover, all while resting as Hunhow watches over you and keeps you occupied enough.

Limbo – He didn’t realize that pulling you across a jump with him would make you sick. It’s an illness without a name, without a know cure, and he’s so worried that he’s accidentally killed you. You begin to recover slowly, all while he insists on taking care of you and helping you around your ship until the illness passes. 

The Wolf – You manage to message him. While he has a stronger immune system than most Grineer, going to him while you have the flu is a risk neither of you wish to take. He growls and grumbles, but acknowledges your point, and waits for you to come to him once you’ve recovered.

Thursby/Legs – He can tell you’re not feeling well when you show up fresh out of a blizzard, which had knocked you into a coolant pond. He takes you back to his bunk, helping you dry your frame off. Even transferring out of it doesn’t seem to help. He’s fascinated, seeing the real you for the first time, and is content to cuddle with you in his bunk while your Warframe dries and the coolant evaporates.

Teshin – Under normal circumstances, he would have little issue allowing a sick or injured Tenno to spar. It helped test and push their limits. Made them stronger. When it comes to you, however, it’s difficult. When he sees the state of you, he refuses to spar. Instead, he sits with you in a quiet room, private and tucked away, with you in his lap resting back against his chest. You managed to fall asleep instead of meditating. It’s the most comfort he can offer you, but you welcome it.

Helminth – There’s little he can do for your illness, though he uses his talons to give you doses of what you would call medicine while he called it “venom.” It eases the pain, but also makes you tired. Helminth is content to have you rest in his confines while you recover, warm tendrils draping over you in a soft, comforting hug.

Alad V – When you call him to cancel the meeting, he’s seething in his usual, passive-aggressive way. He goads you into showing up, but when you do show up, he’s given some pause, as if vexed a Tenno and their frame could even get sick. After an awkward pause, he clears his throat and gestures to a nearby chair that he didn’t intend on having for this meeting, but as he can’t rightly send you away now, it’s all he can do. He turns more pliant and placative than usual, tiptoeing around the subject. When you nod off and wake up sometime later, he doesn’t mention it, occupying himself with his work.

Cephalon Cy – He has some staff bring you medicine, tea, and incense. He lets you listen as he orders the crew about, and if there are a few private moments, he asks if you needs anything and will run a hot bath for you. Cares deeply about your wellbeing, and insists you rest and let him handle things.

Cressa Tal – You video-chat with her to address the situation. Most Meridian had masks and resperators, but not all. While she wishes you the best, she asks you to steer clear until the illness passes. You understand, of course, considering issues with Grineer immune systems.

Kela de Thaym – On one hand, she ridicules you for your weakness. On the other, she hands you a flask of… some sort of moonshine the Grineer on Sedna cooked up. Hair of the Dog, they call it, and you don’t have the heart to tell them that’s not what that means, exactly. You have to hand it to her, cold or not, it clears the sinuses and put you to sleep for a few hours.

\---------


	6. They're Sick

Hunhow – He still isn’t used to having a body, having true and deeper emotions. And that brings… sorrow. He doesn’t know how to process it, some internal portion of him frantic and anxious. You spot the problem easily when this happens, and after some convincing, he’ll discuss the matter. Whether it’s loss and grief because he can no longer “reproduce,” or sorrow that the Lotus has turned against him, or some other matter, you try to be there for him during those instances and keep him afloat, as it were.

Limbo – He’s quiet, trying to keep in those moments of panic he feels when making jumps. You only realize how bad it is when he goes into a full-blown panic attack during a mission. You stayed behind while your comrades went ahead. Being trapped in the Void, in stasis, for so long left its mark on him. The idea of being stuck, worse yet separated from you, gnaws at him. Eventually, you two manage to work together to mitigate his anxiety. Usually, you try to distract him or get him to focus on something else, or you listen to him and what he needs, or help with breathing techniques. He’s less embarrassed over time, and your efforts really do help.

The Wolf – Being Grineer, having a brittle immune system, he’s frequently ill. You make trips regularly to bring him meds, some of which are high-end and expensive, but you can easily afford it. You’ll often sit with him as he rests, during such times, and you guard him, though he keeps his hammer in close reach regardless. A little pneumonia can’t keep him from busting heads, it seems.

Thursby/Legs – He frequently has phantom pains from the Taxmen attack that took his legs. Sometimes bad enough that he can’t stand, and just sits and cries. If you’re away, he’ll call you. You do your best to talk him through it. To ease his pain. If you’re there, you’ll do your best to massage his upper thighs just above the new Moa cybernetics, stroke his hair, talk to him. It usually sends him to sleep, and after that, he’s right as rain, though too scared to tell anyone else about his problem. Whether he’s worried about you getting blamed, or getting into trouble for using resources, you can never tell.

Teshin – The Grineer Queens left their marks. You can tell something’s wrong when he’s more quiet, more distant, than usual. Nightmares, usually. They tend to steal his appetite and gnaw at his mind. There’s little you can do besides distract him, or spar long and hard enough that hopefully, he’s too tired to dream. While you can’t tell what strategy works best, he’s grateful and thanks you, anyways.

Helminth – Being inoculated, isolated from the hive-mind, often leaves him with a profound sense of malaise. Connected to him as you are, you can sense his discomfort easily. He usually feels better after your efforts to comfort him, though you notice during these times, he often slips back into referring to himself in the plural.

Alad V – He doesn’t sleep as much as he should, and he masks it well, usually with high caffeine intake and subtle use of expensive Corpus makeups that the aristocracy used. You only realize something’s wrong when, in the middle of your meeting, he turned to grab his tablet and ended up crumpling to the floor. He’s not exactly pleased when he wakes up, either. Sleep deprivation, skipping several meals, and having investors breathing down his neck could make anyone grumpy, though. There’s not much you can do, though you’re able to placate him with the right words and some assertiveness.

Cephalon Cy – A spy sneaking aboard and trying to insert a virus into the ship’s systems knocks him down for a bit. He’s groggy and tired, like someone with a persistent flu, but makes a quick and full recovery. When you inform him you killed the one responsible, he simply chuckles and reminds you to interrogate the bastard, next time. Informing him there won’t be a next time earns you a quick, reassuring kiss from his holoform. He’s quick to get back in the saddle and resume command.

Cressa Tal – She gets sick from time to time. Not something that could be placed, but it could be medicated. She has you run to Uranus, to her “father,” and thankfully, she called ahead of you so Regor didn’t murder the shit out of you. While suspicious, he gives you the needed medication and sends you off with a typical hurt-her-and-I-kill-you warning. After that, it’s a waiting game, though she’s happy to have you around helping her pass out missions.

Kela de Thaym – Infected wounds happen from time to time. Fever, chills, and far more irritability than usual. While surprised, even suspicious, she allows you to help her, and you have medications on hand from your ship. Her suspicion gives way to surprise when the medication works and the infection clears up. After that, she’s slightly less wary of your help. Just slightly. And refuses to admit it.

\---------


	7. Operator's Injured

Hunhow – He’s livid, of course, that anyone would dare attack you. Especially in his house, his “womb” (a word you’ve realized means “safe place” to Sentients). He sends a handful of his most powerful Sentients and Amalgams after them, and the perpetrator is killed without any real issue. He spends a while seeing to your wounds, watching over you as you rest in the confines of his lap and his arms. Still not sure what he’s feeling, or how, but he just goes with it.

Limbo – He ditches the mission the second he sees how bad your wounds are. Grabbing you, he makes the jump back to the ship, and tends your wounds as best he can before getting you to the nearest relay. He’s jittery and nervous for a while, but the more you recover, the more he calms down.

The Wolf – He bellows out his rage and reduces your attacker to a pile of goo and cinders. After, he carries you off to a safe place and tends your wound. He’s learned a trick or two, tending his own wounds and sanitizing to keep infection at bay (a necessity for any Grineer to survive). When you wake, he shares rations with you, and some tea he found in a drop delivered by your ship’s Cephalon.

Thursby/Legs – He’s horrified that you got hurt. Granted, there’s not much he can do besides stand back and let the Business see to your wounds, being the most experienced in medical issues as he was. Still, he’s there for you when you’re done and sits with you. Whether he’s trying to distract himself or you, it’s hard to say, but you make sure to let him know how grateful you are for his efforts.

Teshin – Injuries happen. That is a fact of life. After your wounds are seen to, he eases the pain by easing sore spots and kneading pressure-points. You’re surprised at how much it helps, and welcome the attention he takes while with you rather than his duties.

Helminth – He tends every wound that he can. All soothing words and care, his comfort making your head feel soft and full of fluff. He’s very attentive, though reluctant to let your friends or companions in to visit you while you rest and recover. That, and he’s somewhat worried others will discover your odd relationship and steal you away, though he tries not to think about that when you’re in “earshot.”

Alad V – The Stalker had become more powerful, and apparently took issue with his dead Warframe being gifted to Alad. It’s everything you can do to keep the Corpus from being killed, but your Warframe paid a heavy price. As the equally wounded stalker fled, chased off by an Ambulas, Alad works on staunching the bleeding rather than finishing the job. When you come around, you’re on the table with your wounds being closed instead of your frame being dissected. Alad never discusses it beyond saying you’re more useful to him with an intact frame and not financially crippled by forging another.

Cephalon Cy – As soon as you’re safely back aboard the ship, he blows the enemy to hell and back, or at least takes out as many as possible before departing the area. He’s with you as you recover, offering what comfort he can, keeping his mimeograph with you and directing the ship from your cabin.

Cressa Tal – She’s pissed. Not at you, of course, but the situation. When you show her you’re alright, you’ll survive, she calms down. She lets you stay in the Meridian hub’s bunks, though you two sleep apart for the term of your recovery. (She moves a lot in her sleep and is worried about hurting you on accident.)

Kela de Thaym – Essentially, the Brooklyn 99 Arlo Meme. She expresses her worry as anger, snapping and snarling at anything that comes near you. Whether it’s because she got too into the sparring, or you had been fighting someone else, doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re hurt and “you’re taking your ship back to the slagging relay, pit-dog!”

\---------


	8. They're Injured

Hunhow – Pain is a new sensation, just as pleasure had been. Rather than weaken him, it enrages him. How dare anyone lash out at him like this. It takes a lot to convince him to spare his attacker, whom had been convinced to by the Lotus, but he lets it slide and watches as you tend his wounds. Most of them were minor. Scratches and scuffs. He’s grateful for the attention, however, and knows you’re trying to help him.

Limbo – He doesn’t have the best armor. Staying out of a fight, however, isn’t always an option. For the worst wounds, he knows to stick close to you, and he’s horribly apologetic if you have to carry him. However, the best method to take care of his hurts usually just involves a lot of TLC.

The Wolf – You sometimes wonder if he even feels pain. Any wound, big or small, only pisses him off and drives him to fight harder. You’ve never seem someone injure him and live. When you’re around, he huffs, but allows you to see to his injuries.

Thursby/Legs – He doesn’t like hearing about how you slaughtered whomever hurt him. With his injuries seen to, he’s content to sit, be held, and rest. Times like this, it’s your turn to distract him, but you’re happy to.

Teshin – He’s rarely in the field. Most of his injuries are from the more advanced sparring sessions he has with Umbra or Simaris. Bruises, mild sprains… The worst is a dislocated shoulder, which he has righted in medical and spends the rest of the time in a sling. It irritates him, mildly, but he’s fine with meditating rather than actively sparring.

Helminth – The worst instance of him being hurt is when your ship crashed and a fire broke out. You managed to get it extinguished, but he was burned and in pain for days, weeks, after the fact. You care for him diligently, applying medical gel and salves to the burnt portions of the walls and his main body. He admires the dedicated attention, but it’s caused a near permanent anxiety and occasionally, invasive thoughts like nightmares. All you can do is be there for him.

Alad V – When you see what’s become of him, you’re not necessarily horrified. After all, your Warframes were made of the same thing. What bothered you was the shift in temperament, and how it seemed to be hurting him. Like a parasite. Like a cancer. You try talking to him, discussing it with him, but you stop when you realize it’s pushing him away. You try to come to terms, and comfort him through the stronger waves of pain/malaise the issue causes.

Cephalon Cy – As a Cephalon, he can feel much of what happens to the ship, in a way. The battle had been brutal, and much of the ship had gaping craters from enemy fire. He was barely coherent, running on glitched, jagged commands to the ship’s automated systems and crew. Your presence, the fact you survived too and were trying to help, seems to keep him anchored. His recovery is about at even pace with repairs, until eventually, he’s back at 100% and ready to thank you.

Cressa Tal – She’s rarely in the field. That didn’t mean danger didn’t come to her, now and then. Namely assassins. You killed them, but not before she was hurt. Like any soldier, she grins and bears it, cursing through clenched teeth. You keep pressure on the wound until medical arrives, and after, you offer her some high-end meds you had bought from Darvo. She’s grateful for that as much as company, but neither of you talk about what happened.

Kela de Thaym – Other challengers weren’t always as persnickety as you were. This one had nearly killed her, leaving jagged wounds and adding to the scars on what remained of her organics. This time, she doesn’t hesitate allowing you to help, though she grumbles and grouses about it, especially when one wound required manual stitches to stay closed. You remain at her side until they’re closed and the risk of infection is minimal. After, she claims she needs a break from you, though she won’t complain if you ignore that comment.

\---------


	9. Arguments

Hunhow – Arguments were sparse at first, but later nonexistent. He often strives to understand you as much as explain his side of things. Both of your pasts are dark things, tainted by the poison of the Orokins’ touch. It leads to common ground, understanding, and further communication. That alone solidifies things between you two.

Limbo – He occasionally gets into trouble when he tries more elaborate stunts. Sometimes, the two of you argue. His side being, “I won’t make the same mistake again,” and your side being, “Then WTF are you doing?!” The spats are short-lived, and serve as a reminder for him to be careful. 

The Wolf – The two of you have a pretty good understanding of one another, and your behaviors. You know what to expect from him, and he you. There aren’t many arguments, save when his bloodlust gets the better of him while you try to mitigate possibly unneeded casualties.

Thursby/Legs – Your tiffs are brief, and mostly stem from when you’re away too long and he gets worried. He can be insecure, sometimes. None of the tiffs are serious, and they’re easily forgiven.

Teshin – He can frustrate you, sometimes, when he pushes you too hard or makes a comment that rubs you the wrong way. Little things easily overcome.

Helminth – It’s actually kinda hard to argue when the two of you share a mental link. Information passes fast enough and easily enough that arguments rarely if ever come up. 

Alad V – Since the incident, the change, arguments happen a lot. The worst of it happens when you tell him you’re withdrawing funding from his projects. It blows up in a spectacular way, and he curtly informs you he, they, never wish to see you again. It’s heartbreaking, though part of you expected such.

Cephalon Cy – Tactics are the only real issue to argue about. He charges headlong into battle, while you wish he’d be more careful. He reminds you that this is war. He can’t “pussyfoot around a fight,” not even for you. It’s a sore subject. One you two try to avoid.

Cressa Tal – The two of you only argue on occasion, usually about how you handled a mission or how many casualties said mission had. You remind her she doesn’t need to and shouldn’t send anyone with you, and she reminds you that if she doesn’t, you could get your ass kicked. The arguments are like talking in circles, but shortlived.

Kela de Thaym – Oddly, the two of you don’t fight, much. You make it a point not to discuss your missions and duties, and she does the same with her own work.

\---------


	10. Being Protective

Hunhow – For many reasons, he’s unable yet to leave his lair. So, he sometimes sends a Sentient or an Oculyst to check on you. He usually only intervenes if he feels it’s absolutely necessary, mostly because he’s still worried your association with him is one of the larger dangers either of you face.

Limbo – You’ve gotten used to occasionally being pulled into the Rift if you’re about to take a serious hit. He keeps a close eye on you, stays near, all the while before dropping you someplace safe where your shields can recoup. 

The Wolf – He “flexes” a lot when you two patrol his turf together. The Grineer on Mars are rarely if ever dumb enough to attack you when they know he’s around, and for good reason. He won’t just posture. He’ll murder them, without a second thought.

Thursby/Legs – There’s not much he can do, but he’s sure to let you know when he gets a good part or upgrade for your Moa. He also does his best to let you call him rather than him risking distracting you during a mission, despite how antsy waiting can make him. He also provided you some Dendra armor, and while he insisted you didn’t have to, you still paid him for it.

Teshin – He tries to better your skills. To improve on what you know from your chosen school and hone your weapon skills to make them more rounded. He wants you to be prepared for the next battle, whatever that may be.

Helminth – He worries. You always feel an itching crawl in the back of your mind when you’re away from him. He often boosts your frame’s immunity before you go, and this mitigates some of his fears. It’s the most he can do, considering.

Alad V – There was a time when he had offered you a Zanuka of your own. One bent to your purposes. Now, during those brief moments when he tries to contact you, he offers you a Mutalist osprey, or a Mutalist Moa. Instead, you ask him for a Zanuka, which you had declined before. To your surprise, he sends you one, untouched by Infestation.

Cephalon Cy – He had an escape pod installed in your cabin, and additional shielding. He mentioned he also had a backtrace installed so he could transfer to said pod and get away with you, though you suspect he only said that so you’d go with it.

Cressa Tal – She justifies the offered armor, weapons, and mods as a perk of your rank. You’re damn close to being one of her right-hand officers. However, some part of you knows her decision is slightly more biased than that.

Kela de Thaym – No one fucks with you in her domain. And if they do, they die. Simple, and easy to remember. Outside her realm, you’re pretty much on your own, but she gives you a Grineer sword to take with you, decorated with a Kuva braid on the pommel.

\---------


	11. Bonus Chapter: Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't canon at all. And I don't care. It was for fun. Just like the chapter after this.

Hunhow – He’s… stunned. You have to explain to him that his new body is, apparently, organic enough for this. He holds you. His entire lair thrums and you can tell he isn’t sure how to handle the sheer amount of delight and bittersweet happiness he has for the news. He’s never seen a pregnant person, and the changes the pregnancy brings fascinates him, and pleases him on a deep and primal level.

Limbo – He’s surprised, of course. With how much he travels through the Rift, how much you do as well, he never expected to have children and had made peace with that a long time ago. Surprise gives way to happiness.

The Wolf – He doesn’t understand what you’re trying to tell him, at first. When it finally clicks, the sound he lets out is a deep, possessive purr. He doesn’t care how it happened, only that it did happen. He prefers if you stay with him through the term, but understands you have to go to a relay for a safe and sterile delivery. He knows all too well how poorly a “home-birth” would go for a Grineer whelp.

Thursby/Legs – He’s a mess. Confuzzled. A mix of happy and worried and confused and excited. When he calms down, you two discuss what to do. You tell him you have enough plat to get him off Venus, but he doesn’t want to go, and neither do you. Your worries ease when you two remember there are one or two people in the tower whom know how to deliver babies.

Teshin – While happy at first, guilt seems to gnaw at him. You eventually get him to explain. He feels he’s unworthy. Too old. Too damaged. Eventually, he comes to terms with the now, and makes a more permanent place for you in his quarters. Attentive. Makes you tea for the morning-sickness.

Helminth – Both of you are scared. You didn’t think or know this could happen, as he was inoculated and you were, of course, a Tenno rather than infestation. Just as you start to panic because of how damn fast the pregnancy’s going, the medics whom administered an ultrasound at your behest congratulate you on a healthy pregnancy. You don’t have the heart to tell them what’s what when they chastise you for not coming in for a checkup sooner. With your fears eased, both of you are able to be happy, and panic slightly as you prepare for what’s to come.

Alad V – At first, you worry your attempts to contact him are pointless. It’s a full week before you get a response in the form of a video-chat. The two of you talk back and forth, and he seems ever so slightly less worried when you confirm you did the math and likely conceived before… this all happened. You two meet in secret, on neutral ground, and you see some of the old him poke through. Placative, and pliant. Asking what he can do for you.

Cephalon Cy – The two of you discuss it at length before you agree and find a suitable donor. He’s very attentive, massaging puffy ankles and sore back, and catering to your hormones as best he can. Finds you just as attractive as ever.

Cressa Tal – She’s shocked. She avoids you, for a bit, and goes to check in with Regor in person. When next she sees you, she drags you aside and tells you. You’re thrilled, but then worried, and she expresses the same thoughts. Of course, you rush to get your hands on some high-end immune boosters, and they seem to do the trick.

Kela de Thaym – Pregnancy isn’t her first suspicion. Her first suspicion is that you’ve betrayed her, and done something to her. She interrogates you, and you don’t fight back. You manage to escape, but it’s hard to leave. You don’t know what she’ll do. You send her some immune boosters, and a specially-designed medical Moa, but being away from her once you’ve figured out her condition is heartbreaking.

\---------


	12. Bonus Chapter: Parenthood

Hunhow – Neither of you trust anyone in the Relays to deliver the child. Instead, you head to the Solaris and poke around for some favors. He sends an Oculyst so he can be with you during the birth. When he sees the child, he’s enthralled, and for a time, he forgets his worries, his problems. As they grow up, Hunhow is careful with the child, and speaks honestly and frankly with them based on their maturity. He’s protective, but not overbearing, and adores the child dearly, having filled a hole in his heart.

Limbo – He’s with you for the birth, which comes slow but without complications. As they grow, he delights in entertaining the child, teaching them magic tricks and physics. A very smart and fun dad, and more than willing to get his hands dirty to keep the child safe.

The Wolf – The birth is done via C-section, mostly due to the child’s size and the fact your labor stalled. When you return, he meets you at your ship and you introduce him and the babe. He decides that he will gladly kill for this whelp. He doesn’t hold them until they’re older, as he’s terrified of hurting them, or worse. When they’re older, he carries them everywhere, with piggy-back rides and exploring the sands of Mars. He’s very protective, and very proud.

Thursby/Legs – He worries constantly, and faints during the birth. Baby-proofs everything. He no longer cowers in front of the Taxmen, and makes it clear that they’ll have to kill him and deal with you before they get their grubby mitts on his kid. He makes the child a custom Moa once they’re old enough, and heavens forbid if the kid rides a K-drive without safety gear. Very loving, even if he’s stressed much of the time.

Teshin – He’s the calm, logical parent and you’re the fun parent. He tries to teach the child discipline, and schools them in the ways of honorable combat. He’s supportive, even when the child expresses interest in becoming a Lunaro star. Fair-minded, and willing to hear the child out before deciding anything.

Helminth – You call in a few favors and bribe the right people. The delivery is smooth, and you take the child with you back to your ship. He isn’t sure what to do or think. He can feel the child’s thoughts to some degree, as can you, and his sense of isolation ebbs. While both of you are learning as you go, he loves the child dearly and you know both of you would lay down your lives to protect them, no matter the threat.

Alad V – He’s distant. Wary. Worried. He doesn’t want to risk exposing the child to the Infestation, if he hasn’t already. You video-chat with him, often. It’s hard to tell what he’s thinking, but you see more and more of him surface every time. When the child’s old enough, you both explain why they’ve never met him in person, and work on arranging a first-time visit. It goes well, and no one is infected. Often sends the child gifts, and councils them on how to do business and attract investors.

Cephalon Cy – He’s a protective father, and watches as medics on the ship deliver the child. You let him name them. He’s attentive, and delights in reading to them or dancing with them. When they’re old enough, he takes up sparring with them, teaching them how to defend themselves. Doesn't coddle, but isn't harsh, either.

Cressa Tal – To your surprise, there’re no complications and the child’s immune system holds up. Regor doesn’t threaten you, and she explains it as her father being happy, and “an old-souled softy.” She’s real with the kid, just as you are, and one of you is usually holding them as you have meetings with the other Meridian higher-ups. The child is adored, and the other syndicates know well enough not to poke that hornet’s nest. While reluctant, both of you eventually allow the child into the Meridian ranks.

Kela de Thaym – You’ve counted the time down. Towards the end of term, she contacts you, and tells you to come get your kid before someone else does. You bring a medic and immune boosters, and both she and the child are no worse for wear upon delivery. She seems sad when she tells you to take them, but both of you know it’s for the best. Someone would easily use the child against you and her. You send her some equipment so the two of you can video-chat, which eases the separation. When the kid’s older, you take them to meet her, and both parties are sassy, but delighted. Fun mom. Best friend. Still tsundere.

\---------


End file.
